umsfandomcom-20200214-history
Teleporter Station
The teleporter station (also known as TP Hub or the Nexus) is a structure originally built by MTM that allows players to move on a fast and easy way through the server world by teleporters located at various places. It is currently located over the East Ganger Sea nearby Tagor. Every teleporter booth moves you to the teleporter station, where you can teleport again to your final destination. Alternatively, you can teleport from anywhere on the server to the Hub by typing "/warp tele". History The station was originally located floating at high altitude over the hills of Riviera, it can be seen from the top of the Tower of Mabula and it's shadow can be seen projected on the ground. In August 22, after Tudor became an operator, the former operator, MTM, named him the official maintainer of the station, at Untergangers Chat. After MTM's comeback nearly a year later, after being disabled from playing for a long time, he recovered control of the station, and was working on a plan to expand and modify it to be more practical. On August 30, a redstone mechanism in the spawn had been installed, that allowed any player to teleport to the station directly from anywhere in the server world, simply by typing the command /trigger teleport set 1 in the chat. On the third day of September during 2018, a nomination was held between Ugultu and NerdieSanders. The subject being "Nominate New TP Hub!. NerdieSanders won the nominations and thus, his design was implemented, which was, in fact just an expansion of old design. This new design was placed on the body of water to the west of Tagor, and had a new command to access it: /trigger tele set 1. Since the 1.13.2 update, old commands to get to the teleporter station no longer worked, and NerdieSanders created /warp tele to get to the hub. Working Located at various places are the teleporter hubs, each of them uses a pressure plate and a command block to teleport you to the teleporter station platform. This platform holds various other teleporters labelled as the locations they bring you to. Every teleporter on the ground is paired with one at the station, for example, if you enter the hub labelled 'Victor Street' on the platform, you will appear right outside the teleporter hub located on Victor Street. Alternatively, you could use the command /trigger teleport set 1 to teleport into the station from anywhere in the world, until the 1.13.2 update. New command to teleport into the station is /warp tele. Since people can directly teleport to places they want to go, the need for a teleporter station has decreased dramatically over time. Not true for non-OPs. The Teleporter hubs The first of said devices was located at the Victor street, and the old ones used to look all the same, made from glass with stone slabs on top and an iron block with a beacon (a few users have found them to resemble the Tardis) but since the installation of the hub on the UMS Headquarters, the materials are usually customized, yet the shape of the structure is always the same with the exceptions of the teleporter at Little Saigon, which is shaped as a public toilet, and the teleporter at the TARDIS control room in Athyras (for an obvious reason). The current locations of these are as follows, with no order in particular. *Victor Street *Canabai Hub *Unterganger Minecraft Server Headquarters *Stronghold *Mushroom Island *Mesa *Colde's Mansion *Athyras TARDIS *Pasanauri *Eydis *Old Newport *Morioh *Falkenheim *Tagor *Tarrantia *Sanostonburg Hub *Lordship of Duloc *Dongdi *Eston Post *Alhambra *Laval *Fodania *Message Board *Fegelein *Strasburger *Kingskerswell *Grand Cathedral of Sacred Blood *Hasbro *Vanngrotte *Zionicatl *San Escobar *Factopia *Akalana *Woodland Mansion *Wolfpine *Solaris Sub Hubs A few sub-hubs have been installed to reduce crowding on the main Hub. They are: *Canabai Hub - leads to the following places **Canabai City **Weston **Little Saigon **Newport **Soweto **Orpiment **Cinnabar **Altholz **Levanski **Kovansberg *Sanostonburg Hub Gallery UMS Teleporter (Victor st.).png|Teleporter at Victor St., first one installed. UMS Teleporter (UMS HQ).png|UMS HQ teleporter, first with custom blocks to match the surrounding buildings. UMS Teleporter (Airport).png|Teleporter at the Airport (defunct) UMS Teleporter (Far Lands).png|Teleporter near the edge of the Far Lands (defunct) UMS Teleporter (Message board).png| Former teleporter at the Message Board Category:Contraptions Category:Infrastructure Category:Contraptions Category:Infrastructure